Gracias Vídeos
by Betsy97
Summary: Aoi a escuchado los rumores, 'Hilda y Oga por fin le han dicho a todo el mundo que son pareja'. Triste por escuchar aquello planea como 'despedirse' gracias a unos videos. Pero claro, no le salío como ella pensaba.


**Los personajes de Beelzebub no pertenecen le pertene a Ryuhei Tamura.**

**_espero que disfuten la historia y perdonen mis faltas de escritura, explicacion y demas al terminar la historia._**

* * *

**C**uando ella escucho los rumores cayó en una depresión devastadora pero aun as no quiso creer lo que hab a escuchado, as que siguió negandolo firmemente.

Pero que difícil era hacerlo, cuando había tantos hechos que respaldaban el rumor.

Rumor que se expandió como pólvora encendida.

Oga y hilda por fin habían demostrado que se amaban.

Y demonios no! No lo iba a creer, aunque había una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que era lo mas obvio, despues de todo Hilda era hermosa, inteligente, amaba al bebe beel-Lo cual era bueno en el futuro-, y (Aunque era difícil de tratar de creer) tenia cierta forma de ser que era muy graciosa y encantadora.

As que, si, estaba triste porque ella no era ni la mitad de mujer que hilda, ni físicamente- en curvas- ni en fuerza.

Pero ella lo tenia todo, porque no solo, espero a otro chico, porque no se lo dejo a ella. "Porque las dos querían los mismo y hilda no se iba a retirar por pena hacia ella" pensó cansada, mientras le cambiaba a los canales sin mirarlos realmente, entonces

¿Que hacer? ¿Ya había perdido? Sin ni siquiera haber conseguido un miserable beso?, en otros momentos esa ultima pregunta la hubiera puesto igual de roja que un tomate, pero ahora, solo el enojo y tristeza se encontraban en su corazón y mente.

Mientras que la primera pregunta volviá a parecer en sus pensamientos " Que hacer?",

Una canción le llamo la atención, mejor dicho el vídeo, vio nada mas el final pero eso si que era interesante, así que prendió su computadora de escritorio, y busco la canción que duraba unos 4 min.

Hubo diferentes reacciones al ver aquel vídeo, primero sorpresa, luego verguenza, y mientras un sonrojo se posicionan en su cara.

Se lo pensó mucho, mucho, mucho, tiempo, "_No se si hacerlo_" mientras se sonrojaba, sus amigas se habían dado cuenta de sus sonrojos y ella se hacia la desentendida.  
Pero se lleno de coraje y valor, cuando vio a hilda con los brazos rodeando el cuello y sus labios sus oídos.

Así que planeo todo lo posible para que todo quedara perfecto, compro vídeos para bebe beel y llevo a kouta para que se quedaran juntos y no molestara mas de lo que Debian.  
Los papás de oga fueron tan fáciles al irse de ahí, solo les dio unos cupones para comer gratis en un lujoso restaurante y la hermana de oga solo se río en su cara y se fue sin poner resistencia. Hilda no estaba, se encontraba en el mundo demoniaco buscando leche o algo así.

"Perfecto" Se puso aquel traje que había comprado con ayuda de sus "pervertidos" amigos. Un toque a la puerta le llamo la atención mientras se sonrojaba. "era hora". Abri la puerta sonriendole al chico, el cual tenia cara de sorpresa.

- Oh? Kunieda? Que haces aquí? - dijo el mientras entraba en la casa, observando que no habia nadie mas que ella.  
- Bueno kouta quería ver a beel - dijo con una sonrisa fingiendo inocencia.  
- Oh? donde esta? - Miro por todas partes y no encontró al pequeño mocoso.  
- Se encuentra mirando la tele, ya sabes el programa de niños del lunes a las 2 pm - respondió ella caminando hacia el con una sonrisa tímida y hermosa, que hizo que oga desconfiara un poco -entrecerrando los ojos- le quito a bebe beel de la espalda, el niño se movió incomodo, tratando de liberarse, ella en cambio lo arrulló como toda una "madre", beel al sentir eso, poco a poco se fue calmando, ella puso a bebe beel alado de su hermanito.

- Hoy habr un maratón - hablo de nuevo la chica.

_" Paso 1: alejar a bebe beel de oga: Listo_" pensó mientras su sonrisa se iba agrandando

- Oh! si que eres buena con los niños - dijo con una sonrisa totalmente demoniaca, en cambio sus ojos daban felicidad.

- Quisieras ser su madre? - hablo de nuevo bromeando con la chica, ella en vez de sonrojarse- que era lo que esperaba oga- Solo obtuvo un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa mas cariñosa.

- Claro, me encantaría, y tu seras el padre, claro - dijo ella mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el. Oga abrio los ojos sorprendido, y luego se calmo un poco.  
- No se de que hablas, - dijo oga - Me voy a mi cuarto. -

- Claro, - dijo ella inusualmente tranquila.

Oga sin entender muy bien se fue de ahi con varios pensamientos en la cabeza "Tal Vez solo esta enferma" y ahí se cerro la discusión mental.

"Paso 2; Coquetea: Listo", espero unos minutos, subió al cuarto del contratista, no perdió tiempo y lo amarro a la cama con esposas(Gruesas), despues lo reforzó con cuerdas.

Ahí ya pudo apreciarlo dormido, "Oh se ve tan lindo"

"Dormido se ve lindo y tranquilo pero despierto... se ve tan sexy" pensó "Que demonios " pensó sonrojándose. Se fue al cuarto del chico y se cambio como debía, ya cambiada se subió arriba del chico.

Sus piernas estaban alado de los costados del chico, ya así, ya en esa posición se sonrojo y se pregunto si hacia lo correcto... si no hacia bien esos próximo pasos oga enojado se soltaría y la arrojaría de ahí - Sabia que oga era muy fuerte, como para detenerlo unas cuerdas-

Paso su lengua por todos los espacios descubiertos, al principio la pena la retuvo, pero al ver que estaba bien dormido, se arriesgo y sus lamidos fueron mas largos, buscaba ese punto que hacia a los hombres gemir, mas no lo encontraba y mientras pasaba su lengua por la piel del chico pensó.

"Y si este es un mensaje para detenerme e irme?" Pero en medio del pensamiento escucho un claro gemido-Que la sonrojo- por parte del chico, su lengua se encontraba detrás de la oreja izquierda donde tenia una ligera cicatriz, paso la lengua por ahi de nuevo y se volviía escuchar el gemido. " Que sexy" pensó al verlo con sus cejas un poco juntas, y su boca hacia una pequeña mueca.

Ahora paso sus manos por su abdomen, atendiendo especialmente a las deferentes cicatrizes, estaba tan entretenida con la piel del chico- Y encontrar mas puntos que hacia que el otro gimiera mas fuerte- Lográndolo-  
**- Que haces Kunieda Aoi?** - La voz del chico le erizó todos los cabellos de su cuerpo, "Tan ronca y fuerte" pensó sonrojándose un poco mas.  
- Q-que hago? No es obvio - dijo fingiendo fortaleza, aun cuando temblaba

Oga la miro detenidamente, vestía un babydoll negro semi-transparente, mientras que la ropa interior roja se ve a perfectamente. Traía el pelo recogido, su fleco estaba suelto de una manera rebelde, maquillada naturalmente, ignorando sus labios rojos. Sus pestaías largas y negras, le daban un toque sensual a sus ojos azules.

- Si te quitas arriba de mi, me quitas las cuerdas y de mas, no hare nada que te pueda doler - dijo seriamente, mientras la miraba intensamente.

Aoi temiá eso, si no jugaba bien sus cartas...  
Bajo otra vez y su lengua paso por atrás de la oreja del contratista, aunque no hubo gemidos como antes, sintió los leves espasmos de parte de oga, sus manos empezaron a recorrer el abdomen ahora desnudo del chico.  
Mando besos por sus orejas y cuello, despues empezó a bajar a su pecho bien trabajado y despues a su abdomen

"Besos, lamidas" por todas partes,

- Decías algo mi amor - dijo con una sonrisa gatuna. Oga nada mas la fulmino con la mirada, empezó a mover sus manos para desatarse y salir de ahí antes de que su 'paciencia' acabara-la cual era muy poca- y algo malo pasara.

Sonrojada empezó a mover sus caderas arriba de su entrepierna, ganandose - Por Fin- un gemido mientras estaba despierto, mientras las seguía moviendo, como había visto en otro vídeo, anhelaba un beso de su primer amor.

Así que, lame sus labios y lo besa hambrienta, con todo el cariño posible, pero con fiereza, "Solo un poco mas" al ver que el chico ya no pon a tanta resistencia.

Siguió jugando con el cuerpo del chico, besos por ahí , lamidas por haya. Cuando movi sus caderas-Por fin- sentía un bulto. Orgullosa, lo volvió a besar. Sentía de nuevo que el trataba de romper las esposas, "No quiere hacer esto por hilda?" "Soy pesima en esto?". Ok solo falta un poco, solo un poco y se iría de ahí inmediatamente.

-Oh mi amor - hablo por primera vez desde hace minutos, sorprendiendose de su voz ronca - Si rompes las esposas, ya no mas diversion para ti My Honey - termino de hablar un poco preocupada de lo que hiciera oga, en cambio oga dejo de mover sus manos, haciendola inmensamente feliz.

_Ok ultimo paso"..._ Un sonrojo apareció en su cara, se acerco de nuevo a oga, lo beso con amor y pasión, mientras hacia eso, sus manos pasaron por su abdomen llegando al bulto del pantalón, nerviosa abrió su pantalón y empezó a, atender aquella parte-Oh mejor dicho monstruosidad- Oga gimió roncamente al sentir aquello, hací que ella siguió disfrutando de las expresiones que ponía el chico. Suave, fuerte,rodea,- eran los movimientos de la chica sobre el-, mientras hacía eso sus labios vagaban detras de una de las orejas del muchacho.

Los gemidos del chico eran mas y mas fuertes, cuando sintió espasmos "ahí" abajo hizo lo que había leído, su boca volvió a bajar por su cuello, pecho, abdomen, vientre, Cuando estuvo enfrente de "aquella cosa" pensó si era correcto lo que iba a hacer "Bueno lo que hago ahora no es lo mas correcto".

Beso a el "Monstruo" justo en la punta, mientras que su mano se hacia cargo de lo demás, besos por encima y caricias.

Oga llego al climax despu s de unos minutos, Se encontraba jadeando tratando de agarrar un poco de aire.

"Perfecto, es hora de irse" pens ella un poco sobresaltada por la visi n que ten a enfrente, pero ahora era la parte en la cual se pod a ir rápidamente, había leído que era el momento despues del climax cuando estaban mas sensibles.

Se quito de encima de oga, dándose cuenta que ahí abajo estaba un poco húmeda, solo se sonrojo, pero lo ignoro rápido se puso la bata que ella había dejo a lado de la cama, "Donde?" penso ella buscando un frasco con un contenido sospechoso, un somnífero, que haría dormir a oga rápidamente. Ya en su mano, se volteo para darle el contenido al chico.

_Oh mierda_." pensó la chica al ver las esposas y cuerdas completamente rotas, miro al chico que ahora ya se encontraba completa mente desnudo enfrente de ella. Tuvo un miedo atroz, al ver la sonrisa de demonio y sus ojos eran dignos de un asesino en seríe.

-** Te dije - hablo el chico con voz pausada y ronca - Si no hacías lo que te dije, no te iba a doler lo que te iba a hacer - dijo caminando hacia ella que se encontraba temblando en una esquina.**

- O- oga... yo amm - hablo entrecortadamente - Aunque esto puede ser una violación, yo, bueno, esta es mi manera de decir, ADIOS - dijo mientras sus espasmos eran mas fuertes y una lagrimas traicioneras salian de sus ojos.

**- Adios?** - dijo el chico, sorprendiendo a la chica, Oga ya estaba frente de la chica.

- Si, tu ya tienes una novia, un hijo, asi que yo me voy, es mi manera de tratar de dejar de amarte e irme con el pensamiento de que al menos te hize feliz un rato - dijo mientras lloraba un poco mas - Asi que porfavor...

No termino de hablar porque ya estaba en la cama del chico, ella sorprendida lo miro directamente a los ojos encontrandose con la misma exprecion que hace un minuto.

**- Te dije que soltaras las cuerdas Aoi - dijo el mientras la besaba en el cuello ganandose un suspiro de la chica - Que te iba a doler, nimodo, fue tu desicion. Pero estoy feliz que hayas escogido ignorarme - ella espero el golpe o algo, pero no espero aquel beso demandante por parte de el.**

La Besó feroz, mientras sus manos apretaban su piel, empezó a recorrer con sus labios a la chica dejando chupetones y mordidas. Unas eran muy visibles para los ojos que la vieran en los próximos días y otras era la localización de los lugares que hacen gemir a la chica.

Aoi se encontraba gimiendo, por cada mordida o cuidado que el ponía en su cuerpo.

Oga se vengó, porque mientras aoi estuvo dándole "cuidados" a oga, el chico -bien si- se quería liberar, no para irse, Carajos no, si no para tocar la piel sensualmente expuesta de la chica.

Aoi entendió esa noche lo que quería decir oga sobre 'doler', pero aun así se sintió tan condenadamente bien, Tambien entendió que oga podía durar mucho tiempo en la cama -Debería tener cuidado en el futuro- , mientras la tomaba como si el fuera un toro en celo.

*******************************************  
Pasaron 4 horas de que Oga hiciera el 'amor' con aoi, - en los cuales durmió por tal ejercicio- bajo las escaleras y se encontró con toda la familia reunida, ni siquiera le importo un poco, camino al refrigerador a buscar comida para llevarlo a su cuarto.

- Oi oga que son esas fachas? - dijo su mamá mirándolo con reproche, el soló traía un pantalón y nada mas.  
- estoy en la casa má, nadie me va a ver así, - dijo restándole importancia

- Dejalo madre, seguro esta cansado de 'jugar' con aoi-chan - dijo su hermana riendo por debajo.  
Oga en vez de enojarse ó sonrojarse solo sonrió orgulloso.

- Oi! Oga... Y hilda? - dijo su padre mientras la señalaba.  
- Que tiene que ver ella? -

- es tu mujer - gritaron los tres

- Prefiero morir antes que ser la mujer de un simple humano - dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, tomando te tranquilamente.  
-Oi hilda.. - dijo la madre en un pequeño susurro

- Bueno ya me voy - dijo el sin importarle lo que pasaba .  
- Oye! cuando nos presentas formalmente a la chica? ó solo fue una muññeca por una noche? - dijo burlonamente su hermana.

- No hables asi de ella, no es una "Chica de una noche" - dijo el mirando seriamente a su hermana como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo

- Oh! - dijo la hermana un poco sorprendida y despues una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

- esperame, sirviente - dijo hilda, alcanzando al chico en las escaleras.  
- Que quieres? - dijo el cansado, despues de todo quer a ver a la chica que estaba en su cama despertarse ¡Oh iba a ser digno de una foto!  
- estas completamente seguro de esto? -

- De que hablas?

- Lo que le puede pasar siendo la 'mujer' del contratista del rey demonio - respondió hilda extrañamente seria.  
- ella es fuerte se puede defender sola, ademas, si no puede hacerlo, yo me hare cargo de ella - dijo el volviendo a subir las escaleras

- Haa... oga ya habíamos hablado de esto, y quedamos que no ibas hacer nada -

- No iba hacer nada - hablo desde la mitad de las escaleras con una sonrisa enorme digna del gato del país de las maravillas - Pero eso fue antes de que se metiera a mi cama semi-desnuda.

Fue lo que dijo, dejando a una hilda con expresión cansada.

- Ah.. Humanos y sus bajos instintos. - hablo mientras iba a buscar a el joven amo.

**D**espertó- desgraciadamente- por unos rayos molestos que se colaron por las cortinas.  
Había dormido tambien, como hace años no había dormido. Se aferro mas a los 'cojines' que normalmente ponía para poder dormir aferrada a algo. Pero mientras se acurrucaba aquellos 'cojines' los sintió mas duros que de costumbre, mas grandes, y con un aroma que no era el suyo - era muy varonil-. Abri los ojos para poder ver sus extraños 'cojines', y lo que vio la dejo con los ojos abiertos.

A su lado se encontraba su gran amor, **'Oga Tatsumi'** su abdomen completamente desnudo, - en el cual ella había dormido-, uno de los brazos del chico, apretaba su cintura, Le vinieron cientos de recuerdos a su cabeza, cada uno la ponían un poco mas sonrojada.

"Debo de irme de aquí" penso ella rápidamente.  
Trat de pararse, pero un fuerte dolor la detuvo, sus piernas no se movían ni un poco. Oh! ella había escuchado algo así por parte de Furiuchi

-_ Si el sexo es demasiado rudo al día siguiente no te van a responder las piernas_- no sabía porque carajos el, le dijo algo como eso. Pero estaba muy feliz de haberlo escuchado porque si no ahora estuviera llorando pensando que no iba a caminar por el resto de su vida.

**- Oh! tratas de Huir? Gata-chan?** - Susurro una voz muy cerca de su oído, ganandose -otro- sonrojo, recordando el día anterior.  
- Gata-chan? - "entre todas las preguntas, le hiciste esa!" se regaño a si misma.  
**- Ayer parecías una, ya sabes, lamiendo todo lo que podías, y por tu culpa tengo toda la espalda arañada -** Respondi el, fingiendo una voz normal, pero internamente, estaba feliz.

- Yo amm... creeo que debo de irme - dijo ella bajando la vista totalmente apenada.

-** Como te vas a ir? Por lo que veó no puedes caminar por el momento -** dijo el con voz burlona

- Yo ... eh ... ammm - empezo a buscar algo en que tratar apoyarse para irse de ahi "Oh porque me pasa estó!" "Porque te acostaste con el, por eso te pasa esto" - Se respondío a si misma.

**- Ademas - dijo el susurrandole en el cuello - No te doy permiso para que te vayas - dijo esto ultimo lamiendole el cuello**.  
- Per- permiso? porque necesitó tu permiso?! - Hablo ella, - O mejor dicho su orgullo - Olvidando su pena rapidamente.  
**- Porque? Bueno porque _tu eres mía,_ ahora, entiendes? - dijo el con voz pausada y seria, mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.**

Solo atíno a sonrojarse, y a pensar sobre lo que le acabab de decir, ella lo entendía, el no era de palabras dulces, como: "_Quiero que te quedes a mi lado"_ y esas cosas, el le decia que era suya, porque era la unica manera para poder cuidarla, el cuidaba lo suyo despues de todo.

Oga no era un principe de Disney, no le diría cosas dulces, No le diría cosas así, pero las palabras "eres mía" eran un terrible gran avance, el no quería tener algo, menos un humano, porque eran responsabilidades, - responsabilidades que el no quería- Com el tener que cuidar de Bebe beel, - pero lo cuido como pocos padres lo harían- Y entonces ahi estaba, diciendole que ella era de el. Pero el orgullo de aquella chica, era grande, ¡Fue la jefa de una de las pandillas mas importantes de las mujeres!

Se iba a quedar sentada aceptando aquello? - Una gran parte de ella le decía que si, pero una pequeña voz le decía que peleara al menos un poco. -

- Y hilda? - dijo ella mirandolo directamente, Oga la miro detenidamente y sonrio un poco, la agarro de la cintura, con cuidado, para acomodarla mejor en la cama.  
**- Que tiene ella? -** Mientras la abrazaba y colocaba la cabeza de ella en su abdomen.  
- es tu novia no? - dijo aceptando cada uno de los gestos del chico.  
-** Ja! Claro que no** - Con una enorme sonrisa,

- eh! pero yo los ví juntos, ella te abrazaba y ... - fue detenida con un pequeño beso.  
-** No se de que hablas, pero nada mas tu eres mía, seria demasiado cansado tener a otra. - Hablo cerrando los ojos para poder dormir de nuevo.**

Y ella sabía que no era todo lo que quería saber de el, pero lo que le dijo, fue simplemente genial, el no tendría a otra, a ninguna que no fuera ella, asi que.. ¿Que tendría de malo ser de Oga..?. no era tan malo, su orgullo de mujer se doblego ante el chico. Le dío miedo la manera tan sencilla de aceptar aquello, pero ella esperaba esas palabras, con todo su corazon.  
Se quito unas lagrimas, y se dispuso a dormir en el fuerte pecho de su ahora novio.

Y agradecio desde el fondo de su corazón aquellos videos.

Omake:

Lunes ... 4:43 pm.

Kouta y Bebe Beel se encontraban viendo el maraton de su programa favorita.  
Unos ruidos fuertes se escuchaban desde el cuarto del padre de beel, Los ruidos de sexo fueron facilmente interpretados como ruidos de una fiera pelea en la cual, pareciera que perdia Aoi Kunieda.

- Aiduba auuu daa! - (Parece que estan teniendo una pelea muy fuerte) - dijo bebe beel algo preocupado.  
- Baaa garuuu muchh - (espero que tu padre deje de atacar a mi hermana) - dijo kouta un tanto preocupado.

- Oh Ogaaa, maaas! MASS! ... AAHHH No tan fuerte AHHH! - un grito por parte de la chica, puso los nervios de punta de los niños.

- Baaa duuu aiudaa- (Parece que es una pelea divertida) - dijo bebe beel - DA buuuu - dijo con pose de victoria - (aunque mi padre va ganando) -

- OHH! Kunieda eres tan buena se siente bien Haa..! - se escucho desde arriba, el padre del chico con voz ronca.

- Daabababa duda - "Debe ser una pelea muy ruda, se le escucha cansado" dijo sorprendido bebe beel.

- guu paaa daaa aaoooo - (No cantes victoria tan facilmente) -dijo kouta orgulloso de su hermana. -

Unos minutos despues ignoraron los gritos para seguir viendo el maratón.

* * *

No saben lo dificil que fúe hacer esto tuve que hacerlo como 3 veces por que** no** tengo WORLD y la letra e no funciona muy bien. A si que me disculpo si no tiene buena ortografía la historia. y espero que la hayan entendidow.w'

Bueno se ve en la historia que oga sentia algo por aoi desde el principio pero no queria involucrarla en todo esto, y que aoi ama demasiado a oga como para darle a oga si primera vez de una manera un tanto vergonsoza. o/o.

Bueno esta historia tiene conti, diganme si quieren que la suba. con cualquier pareja que quieran (Si quieren:*)

Bye bye.


End file.
